ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Star Muppet Christmas Special
This is the All Star Muppet Show Christmas Special Which Will Be a 2 Hour Movie for Disney Channel Original Movie. This Special Will Aired on Disney Channel and ABC Family. Plot The Muppets Were Having a Christmas Party at the Theater, But They Also Got Snowed in and Have to Celebrate Christmas Over Night. Cast Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker, Sprocket, Statlar, Bean Bunny, Wembley, Ernie and The Turkey Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Grover, Bert, Sam the Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Rufus and Yip Yip Martins Peter Linz as Walter, Tutter and Pip Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Philo, Uncle Traveling Matt, Boober Fraggle, Wrench Doozer, Wendell Porcupine and Will Possum Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch Kevin Clash as Elmo, Clifford and Hoots the Owl Fran Brill as Zoe and Prairie Dawn Jennifer Barnhart as Gladys the Cow Noel MacNeal as Bear Tyler Bunch as Pop, Treelo, Doc Hogg, Big Bad Wolf, Gunge Matt Vogel as Thog, Count Von Count, Droop, Herry Monster, Featherstone, Emmet Otter, Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg, Floyd, Camila, Robin the Frog, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey the Worm, Pesties and Telly Monster David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Baby Bear and Cookie Monster Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the Prawn, Mahana Mahana, Bobo the Bear, Guy Smiley, Lothar, King Goshposh and The Newsman John Henson as Sweetums Karen Prell as Red Fraggle Kathrin Mullen as Mokey Fraggle Stephanie D' Abruzzo as Grizzy Joey Mazzarino as Bug and Murray Monster Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby Ross Lynch as Austin Moon Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Raini Rodriguez as Trish Calum Worthy as Dez China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle Jake Short as Flecther Quimby Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed Bella Thorne as Cece Jones Zendaya as Rocky Blue Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Peyton List as Emma Ross Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross Karen Brar as Ravi Ross Skai Jackson as Zuri Jackson Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Danella Monet as Trina Vega Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Natan Kress as Freddie Benson Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Bridget Mendler as Teddy Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz Micah Williams as Emmet Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney Eric Idle as Dr. Nigel Channing Selena Gomez as Herself Amy Adams as Mary Jason Segel as Gary John Cleese as Himself Songs We Need a Little Christmas Jingle Bells Here Comes Santa Claus Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Frosty the Snowman Santa Claus is Coming to Town I'll Be Home for Christmas I Heard the Bells on Christmas Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Remember the Magic (Christmas Version of Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary Theme Song) Toyland All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth O Holy Night Joy to the World We Three Kings Carol of tbe Bells The Nutcracker Suite (Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra) March of the Wooden Soldiers (Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra) The Christmas Song White Christmas Angels We Have Heard on High O Come All Ye Faithful Hark! The Herald Angels Sing The Tweleve Days of Christmas We Wish You a Merry Christmas Category:All Star Muppet Show Category:2012 Category:Muppets